fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell
Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell & Panther Lily vs. Garou Knights is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell and Panther Lily, and the independent unit supporting the Kingdom of Fiore: the Garou Knights. Prologue With Lucy having been arrested by the Kingdom of Fiore, Fairy Tail comes up with a plan to rescue her by sending a team consisting of Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily to the castle to break her out while Team Fairy Tail participates in the Grand Magic Games as a cover.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 19-22 Upon locating Lucy and Yukino Agria in the castle dungeons, the team breaks them out of their cell, but falls through a trap floor before they are able to do escape the castle. Upon landing, a projection of Princess Hisui E. Fiore tells them that they will be condemned to death in Abyss Palace, from which nobody has ever escaped.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 14-18 Despite their attempts to find a way out, they are unsuccessful. However, Carla manages to uncover a pathway, which the Mages make their way through. Coming across a battered Arcadios, the Mages are told by him to get away as they are approached from behind by a large, shadowy figure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 10-14 The large figure attacks the group, scattering them and melting the ground with acid as a result. Another figure with a flag pops up in front of Wendy, causing the group to fly through the air as Natsu wonder who they're up against. A girl appears through a nearby plant while another appears as a series of falling papers. Five people assemble in front of the Mages and are recognized by Arcadios as the Garou Knights, an independent unit supporting the kingdom who work as executioners.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 15-19 Though Natsu is unperturbed by Arcadios' warning that the Magic the knights use is made for killing, the knights gear up to attack. Mirajane notes it to be a chance to have them show the exit while Wendy tells Lucy and Yukino to stand back due to lacking their keys. Panther Lily also joins the battle as the knights attack the Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 2-4 Battle Kamika and Cosmos are the first to make a move, with the former starting off with her Paper Blizzard: Red Dance, a Paper Blizzard spell which sends a barrage of red papers at the Mages. Natsu steps up with his Magic to destroy it but despite his attempts, he fails to burn the paper due to it being the Fire God.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 5-6 As it approaches, Wendy manages to disperse the technique with her Sky Dragon's Roar, preventing it from hitting anyone. While subsequently off guard, Wendy is surrounded by Cosmos' Flytrap and nearly engulfed by the plant. However, Mirajane manages to destroy the plant and save her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 7-8 At the same time, Lucy and Yukino are targeted by the plants but are saved by Natsu, who forces them down onto the ground while Panther Lily uses his sword to cut the plants to pieces. As he does this, he is attacked from behind by Neppa and narrowly manages to dodge the blow, which melts the ground as a result. Kamika then unleashes her Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance, purple papers of the God of binding which restricts the Mages, making them unable to move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 9-10 To follow up, Cosmos unleashes her Grow Flow, a large flower which attempts to suck the Mages inside. As everyone holds on to one another to prevent being taken in, Wendy uses Raise to cancel their physical impairment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 11 Thanks to Wendy, Natsu and the others regain their movement. As Lucy questions what he plans to do, Natsu tells her they're going to destroy the plant. Together, Natsu, Mirajane and Panther Lily attack the plant and destroy it, creating a large explosion as a result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 12-13 Aftermath As a result of the explosion, the knights and Mages are scattered about the underground and separated from one another. After recovering, Natsu gets out of the rubble and looks around, only to find himself with the leader of the knights and curses himself for having lost Lucy again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 15-16 Elsewhere in the underground, Wendy, Panther Lily and Mirajane find themselves alone with other members of the knights, separated from the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 17 In another area, Lucy, Yukino, Happy, Carla and Arcadios find themselves all together, with none of them able to fight. As Happy suggests going to find the others, the group encounter the knight Uosuke, who levitates Happy into the air. Though Yukino and Lucy suggest they can beat him without Magic, Arcadios reveals that when Uosuke executes someone, not even their bones are left, surprising the girls as he approaches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 18-20 References Navigation